Motas de azúcar
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: El amor y el afecto no se demuestra siempre de la misma manera, pero siempre y cuando sea un amor real esté será dulce, no importa si viene del chico más violento del mundo. . . . Colección de One Shot de la pareja Katsuki x Tsuyu . . . Los personajes no son míos, son pertenencia de Kohei Hiroshiki. Yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato.
1. ¡No me llames así!

—Chicos formaré parejas para que hagan practica física— vio como algunos se asustaron ante la creencia de lo que eso significaba —Y sí, es lo que ustedes piensan— recalcó el mayor mientras veía con regocijo como la mayoría veía con ojos de miedo a cierto rubio —Será mejor que se hagan a la idea de recibir una paliza

— ¿Aizawa-sensei, no podemos hacer nosotros las parejas? — inquirió con esperanza el de menor estatura.

— ¿Y dejar que eviten a Bakugou? No gracias— el chico y otros más ensombrecieron el rostro ante la respuesta. Acto seguido el mayor anunció las parejas, haciendo que muchos quedaran conformes y otros no tantos, tal caso era el de Mineta que se lamentaba no haber sido puesto con una chica—. Muy bien, tendrán 3 combates entre ustedes, después de estos cambiarán de pareja. Los 10 alumnos que ganen más combates tendrán el fin de semana libre, los demás tendrán tareas de limpieza por dos semanas… comiencen— la arena donde debían pelear era el gimnasio temático para practica de quirks.

De lejos Tsuyu vio como aquel rubio se veía bastante aburrido con todo el asunto y algo incómodo, su pareja era aquel chico cuervo y ninguno de los dos se veía con humor, a la peliverde realmente no le agradaba eso. Pasó al lado del rubio y con la mejor sonrisa que tenía trato de darle ánimos.

—Buena suerte Baku-chan— al acto el rubio viró la mirada y encaró con un semblante terrorífico a la chica.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

—Baku…

— ¡Deja de llamarme de esa forma tan ridícula!

—… Baku-chan

— ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!— esa era su oportunidad de hacerlo verse más "feliz" por la actividad.

—Como si pudieras alcanzarme

— ¡¿Acaso estas insinuando que perderé?!

—No lo hubiera dicho mejor

— ¡Más te vale que no te acobardes maldita niña! ¡En la segunda vuelta serás mi victima!

—Buena suerte con ello Baku-chan

— ¡No la necesito!— rápidamente buscó con la mirada a su pareja y se encaminó embravecido hacia el chico — ¡Ven aquí maldito cuervo! ¡Es tu hora de morir!

—Así está mucho mejor— rio bajo la chica mientras se encaminaba a donde se encontraba Deku para empezar con los combates, sin duda alguna sería una buena rival para el rubio, si es que la lograba alcanzar.


	2. Free day

Ningún hombre en las vidas de las chicas, fuera de sus familias, había sido tan comprensivo y amoroso como lo era Aizawa. Aquel hombre de ojos desinteresados les mostraba mucho más afecto del que pudieron pensar; no solo se limitaba a ser su profesor y guía en el escabroso mundo de los héroes profesionales, sino que se había encargado de ser un amigo y confidente. Y ahí estaban de nueva cuenta, todas las chicas de la clase 1-A, emocionadas alrededor del moreno quien había aceptado ser la muñeca de las féminas por un rato.

Con cepillo en mano la de mejillas rosadas se dispuso a peinar el, inusualmente, sedoso cabello del mayor, mientras las otras discutían que productos podrían utilizar o que peinado se atreverían a hacerle al hombre.

El escándalo de las chicas era ligeramente opacado por los gritos de los chicos que, al otro lado de la sala, se encontraban jugando videojuegos. Un aburrido Bakugou se descubrió desviando la mirada hacia donde las chicas jugaban divertidas y no pudo dejar de notar que tan solo aquella chica rana hacía caso omiso a la plática de sus amigas y centraba su atención en el mayor.

Ambos se hallaban en lo que parecía ser una amena platica y que de alguna forma al chico le resultaba molesto, es decir, Aizawa era un maestro y Asui era una alumna, más allá de eso él era un hombre y ella una chica. Sí, era molesto ver lo bien que se llevaban, era demasiado molesto. No era una relación que un hombre mayor y una chica deberían estar formando, si tan solo Aizawa fuera mujer las cosas serían diferentes… los extraños sentimientos que azotaban la mente del chico serían diferentes.

El chico bomba no quiso molestarse aún más con aquellos pensamientos así que arrebató el control a Seto para ponerse a jugar, tal vez matar algunos zombies controlaría su inexplicable enfado.


	3. Talentos ocultos

Castigados, así estaban los siete por una riña en el comedor de la escuela desatada por Ashido. El fin de semana, en el que la clase iría al acuario, se habían quedado en el dormitorio haciendo tareas del hogar.

Los desdichados que se atrevieron a pelear fueron aquella chica de cuernos, el niño refuerzo y el niño bomba; y los pobres desafortunados que fueron arrastrados a aquel castigo por estar en el lugar equivocado, en la hora equivocada fueron prácticamente cuatro chicos. Midoriya, Ochako, Tsuyu y Todoroki.

La tarde era aburrida, demasiado después de haber terminado sus deberes. No había nada que pudieran hacer más que ver televisión… o eso creyeron hasta que Ashido rio con ganas.

—Ya que el mayor culpable de que estemos castigados ha sido Bakugou ¿Qué tal si nos vengamos?— las chicas vieron con diversión a la de rosa mientras los otros le veían confundidos.

—No te atrevas a hacerme nada extraño o te explotaré la cara niña alíen— masculló con rabia el mencionado culpable.

—Oh vamos, Aizawa-sensei está con nuestros compañeros y por eso no podemos jugar con él hoy ¿Qué tal si ustedes toman su lugar?— se enorgulleció de su idea mientras las chicas iban a buscar sus herramientas de tortura.

—Y una mierda— escupió con desprecio el rubio, sin embargo sus compañeros realmente querían ver a Bakugou torturado con algún tipo de tierno peinado, así que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza lograron atar al demonio a una silla. Ya inmovilizado y con un bozal las chicas, con su arsenal preparado, se dispusieron a torturar al rubio.

Tras algunos minutos y hacer lo que ellas quisieron con el cabello de los cuatro chicos, liberaron al rubio de sus ataduras.

—Vaya que les quedó bien— admiraba el de pecas su propio cabello bien peinado y adornado por sus compañeras, tal parecía no había sido el único al que le había gustado el resultado, los otros dos también alababan el trabajo de sus compañeras.

—Me encanta el estilo tan fresco que me dieron niñas— decía el pelirrojo mientras se veía en el espejo —Ojala yo pudiera hacerles algo tan bonito

—Sí— esa tenebrosa afirmación salió de la garganta del rubio, se veía extasiado con lo que pasaba por su mente —Ahora es turno de mi venganza ¿Quién será mi primera víctima? Tranquilas su cabello no sufrirá demasiado— los ojos de loco perturbaron a las tres mujeres presentes que rápidamente arrojaron a Ochako como tributo al demonio. El rubio, con cepillo en mano se iba acercando a la castaña que veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

—Eso se ve divertido ¿Podemos hacer lo mismo con ustedes?— inquirió el pelirrojo a las contrarias que al ver las caras tiernas de aquellos tres chicos decidieron que si sufrirían, debía ser por mano y obra de aquellos ángeles.

Al final de la tortura la única que pareció haber salido victoriosa fue aquella castaña. De alguna manera el trabajo del rubio parecía el de un profesional, era hermoso. Mientras tanto la chica rana gozaba de un par de coletas torcidas cortesía de Midoriya; pero a la que peor le fue habría sido sin duda a la chica rosa, lo suyo ni siquiera se podía "peinado".

— ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!— inquirió viendo un mal intento de amarrar su cabello —Hasta Midoriya hizo mejores cosas y eso que conmigo trabajaron dos chicos— les miró enojada la chica, el bicolor simplemente desvió la mirada mientras el pelirrojo sonreía nervioso.

—Te advertimos que no éramos muy buenos que digamos

Mientras la pelea se desataba a sus espaldas, la peliverde seguía viendo con admiración el tan bonito peinado que el rubio le había hecho a su castaña amiga.

— ¿Quieres que haga algo parecido con tu cabello?— se atrevió a preguntarle el rubio después de haberla observado durante unos momentos.

—No gracias, a pesar de todo me gustan las coletas que me hizo Midoriya-chan— sonrió con ternura haciendo que el joven de pecas, al lado suyo, se sonrojara notablemente.

— ¡Olvida el peinado de mierda de Deku! ¡Te daré el mejor estilo que hay en todo mi arsenal, así que siéntate y coopera niñita!— al acto la fémina tomó de la mano al de pecas y después de mostrarle la lengua al niño bomba se fue con el otro rumbo a la cocina—. ¡Deku maldito! ¡Devuélveme a la chica!

— ¡Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada!

— ¡Maldita rana, ven! ¡Te peinaré y te gustará!

—Solo inténtalo, Baku-chan


	4. Buen perdedor

Era fin de semana y de nueva cuenta los dormitorios habían quedado en su, casi, totalidad vacíos; a excepción de aquellos cuatro. Tres niños y un adulto.

El único responsable de todos en la casa se encontraba en su habitación preparando las clases de la próxima semana, analizando las cualidades y debilidades de sus alumnos para poder ayudarlos a desarrollarse; y en resumidas cuentas, odiando su maldita disposición de querer enseñar a esos mocosos y el trabajo extenuante que le generan.

El bicolor se había encerrado en su habitación sin propinar ningún ruido que avisara siguiera vivo, o al menos así lo interpretó la chica rana, cuando pasó delante de su puerta camino a la cocina. Mientras pasaba por la sala notó como aquel rubio se hallaba frente a la pantalla jugando videojuegos de una manera tranquila y desinteresada, incluso aburrida; esto fuertemente gritado por su postura relajada, al estar echado en el sofá, y sus dedos apenas oprimiendo los botones del control. No le dio más importancia y se apresuró a la cocina para prepararse un té.

Apenas unos minutos después de haber servido el agua escuchó un par de maldiciones que claramente eran propinadas por Bakugou a la pantalla, con té en mano se dispuso a volver a su habitación sin prestarle el más mínimo caso a la riña que tenía el rubio con el control. Dio unos cuantos sorbos al té mientras caminaba por la sala hasta que su mirada se posó en el juego del chico.

— ¡¿Cómo diablos quieren que lo derrote si no me deja ni acercarme?! ¡Maldito control de mierda, sirve!— maldijo el rubio mientras se inclinaba un poco más para ver fijamente a la pantalla, casi sin pestañear. A la chica le causó gracia como a pesar de esa pose de gamer experto el chicho terminó por perder el combate. Dio un sorbo más a su bebida antes de quitarle el control al muchacho y reemplazarlo por el vaso.

—Déjame hacerlo, tú eres muy malo— se sentó rápidamente al lado mientras el otro combate daba inicio, el rubio la vio con cara de demonio queriendo echarla a patadas de ahí, pero reprimió sus instintos asesinos cuando vio como aquella niña pateaba el trasero del "final boss" sin dificultades. Pronto la pantalla se llenó de los créditos finales del juego y la leyenda de "You win" resonaba por las bocinas del televisor—. Ya está, fue muy fácil

— ¡Solo fue fácil porque yo te lo dejé con la vida muy baja!

—Pero ni un rasguño le habías propinado

— ¡Solo eres una pésima ganadora! ¡Maldita rana infantil!

— ¿No te estás mordiendo la lengua Baku-chan?

—Ahg, como sea— terminó de decir mientras se revolvía el cabello y daba un sorbo al vaso que tenía en su mano.

— ¡Hey! Ese es mi té, dámelo— le quitó inmediatamente el vaso para tratar de beber su contenido dándose cuenta que ya no había nada—. Te lo acabaste— dijo con un puchero mientras veía con tristeza el vaso, el rubio masculló algo con soberbia y burla —Apenas y le había dado unos cuantos sorbos— el rubio miró por un momento la cara de tristeza de la chica así que le quitó el traste y le entregó el control, que previamente había soltado para tomar el vaso, él por su parte tomó el otro control y reinició el juego.

—Si me ganas tres veces te haré panqueques para cenar— la chica le miró con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente sonrió con ternura mientras elegía a su equipo al azar.

—Tendrás que estar listo para prepararme un pastel


	5. Pintura dormida

Otro día de entrenamiento agotador había finalizado, con resultados la mar de positivos. Todos habían alcanzado un nivel en el que las heridas en combate eran ya mínimas… claro, siempre hay excepciones en todo y, válgase la redundancia, el joven Bakugou era esta excepción. Su entrenamiento era muy distinto al de los demás, incluso era más distinto al de aquellos que tenían un quikr de pelea como el de él; mientras estos chicos tenían leves heridas propinadas por un arduo entrenamiento, el rubio estaba destrozado. Lo que él hacía era literalmente jugar con dinamita, es increíble como las quemaduras que invadían sus brazos no pasaban a ser ni siquiera de segundo grado.

_Es un monstruo. _

Bakugou fue el primero en traspasar las puertas de los dormitorios con intenciones de llegar lo más pronto a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama, pero tan pronto como pasó al lado de uno de los sillones de la sala se dejó caer en el mullido mueble, sucumbiendo casi de inmediato en los brazos de Morfeo. Todos los demás vieron con incredulidad como el rostro duro y malhumorado del rubio se tranquilizaba de una manera un tanto aterradora.

_Ya no era un monstro… era_

—Así puede verse hasta como un ángel— se burló aquella de piel rosada mientras veía con un leve sonrojo la cara, hay que admitirlo, tierna del chico.

_No, era más bien como…_

Un sonido de "clic" hizo a los presentes dejar de admirar como el monstruoso Bakugou parecía una persona normal cuando dormía y les hizo dirigir su atención a la chica rana, que sin una mirada en concreto, se encontraba con celular en mano tomando algunas fotos del dormido rubio; capturando la, increíblemente, frágil esencia del adormilado chico.

—Yo creo más que se ve como una pintura— soltó al aire Tsuyu —Digo, pensé que solo podríamos ver este lado de Baku-chan en una pintura

_Sí, eso era, una bella pintura dormida._


	6. Coincidencia

Eso no podía ser una coincidencia ¿Verdad? Los alumnos de la clase A se encontraban en la sala de los dormitorios, habían acordado ir de compras todos juntos ese día, para poder reabastecer los suministros de su ahora hogar. Sin embargo, la sorpresa les había invadido, ninguno parecía ser capaz de poder romper aquel ambiente; tanto Tsuyu como Bakugou estaban vestidos con una playera a rayas y chaqueta de mezclilla, eso era extraño, demasiado a decir verdad.

Nadie sabía cómo aquellos chicos llegaron a coincidir en la vestimenta, no parecía que tuvieran los mismos gustos y tampoco es como si el rubio se llevara tan bien con las féminas como para coincidir con alguna en las prendas de vestir y mucho menos con la de grandes ojos.

—De... deberíamos encaminarnos a la plaza, para comprar todo en poco tiempo— se atrevió a decir el de pecas, a lo que todos, tras salir del shock, secundaron. Salieron de la casa entre risas nerviosas y comentarios sobre-pensados que no encajaban con el rumor intranquilo que rondaban en las voces de los jóvenes. Al llegar al centro comercial el humor un tanto negativo de los chicos cambió radicalmente, se mostraban enérgicos y divertidos.

—¡Es hora de hacer las compras! — gritó la de piel rosácea, mientras analizaba la larga lista de compra que habían realizado —Creo que ya no quiero hacer compras, digo ¿Qué es esto de Renoa Happiness y Dishware Strainer? —varios se acercaron a la chica argumentando el significado de esas cosas e inquiriendo cómo podrían comprarlas, si bien no todas eran conocidas por muchos. Y tan solo contaban 3 horas, antes del punto de queda que les había dado Aizawa (ya que ese día no solo sería de reabastecimiento, sino también de limpieza).

—Deberíamos dividirnos en grupos para comprar las cosas, según lo que conoce cada quien— continuó la más alta de las chicas, colocándose en el centro del grupo, tomando la lista para preguntar por los artículos—. Bueno, empecemos a armar los grupos ¿Quién sabe que son el Renoa Happiness y los Ounona o Safebet laundry bag? — al acto ambos chicos de playera a rayas alzaron la mano ante la sorpresa de todos — ¿Alguien más? — tan solo el de pecas pareció atreverse a levantar la mano, así que con un ligero hilo de preocupación la morena prosiguió armando los grupos. Al terminar, y con ayuda del pelirrojo, realizó 5 listas más, para dárselas a cada grupo y que realizaran las compras de los productos asignados.

Tras un grito de emoción emanado por los presentes la formación se rompió y los chicos corrieron a sus respectivas tiendas para terminar la lista.

—Me alegro que Midoriya-chan esté en nuestro grupo— se atrevió a decir la chica rana mientras caminaba al lado del rubio — ¿No lo crees así Baku-chan?

—Sería mejor si solo fueras tú, no me gusta estar al lado de inútiles y con Deku ya son dos a los que debo aguantar

—Olvida al malhumorado Baku-chan— se colocó al lado del de pecas al ver su cara desganada —A mí me alegra tenerte aquí

—G-gracias Tsuyu-chan— ambos sonrieron con un iluminado rostro que tan solo hizo chasquear la lengua al rubio en forma de reproche. Inmediatamente la chica sintió un fuerte agarre y enseguida fue prácticamente arrastrada, alejándola del contrario. Sí, por algún motivo el rubio la había tomado de la mano para empezar a caminar más rápido por el lugar.

—Espera Baku-chan, me lastimas

—¡Kacchan, no tan rápido!

— ¡Cállense la maldita boca ustedes dos! ¡Me molestan! ¡En especial tú estúpido Deku!

—Pero no hicimos nada para molestarte... menos yo

—Tienes la misma idiota mirada de Kirishima cuando está cerca de Yaoyorozu ¡Y eso me molesta! — gritó, mientras inconscientemente apretaba, aún más, el agarre de manos con la chica.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Asui podría haberse quejado, pero el chico parecía haber dejado de oprimir con violencia su mano y tan solo permanecía con un sostén protector, se sentía realmente amigable el agarre, así que decidió callar mientras observaba como discutían aquellos dos chicos acerca de la molestia del rubio. Pronto se casó de ese infantil juego, con un leve suspiro se acercó al de pecas, sin deshacer el agarre con el chico bomba, y tomó de la mano al joven Midoriya para comenzar a caminar con ambos.

—Debemos darnos prisa— anunció autoritariamente mientras jalaba a sus compañeros, que acataron la orden, uno con desgano y el otro con algo de culpa. Aunque eso no permitió que dejaran de lanzarse miradas retadoras.

— ¿Por qué no pude ir solo con la niña rana? Hubiera sido más soportable— se quejó el rubio, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la fémina —Me hubiera gustado más— masculló en un todo apenas audible que fue ignorado por el contrario, pero no por la chica.

—Tal vez algún día suceda— susurró la chica en el mismo tono, para luego ignorar por completo al rubio y centrar su atención al dulce chico de pecas.


	7. Fuera de servicio

Se paseaba por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela, comprobando que esta estuviera vacía y no hubiera alguna anormalidad. Dio una ronda más rumbo al salón de la clase A cuando su vista captó la cegante iluminación que provenía del aula. Con un suspiro de cansancio se adentró al lugar sin importarle quien pudiera estar aquel sitio, barrió rápidamente el lugar tratando de buscar algún alma vagando por ahí. Su mirada se posó en la espalda de una chica sentada a la mitad del aula, por el largo del cabello y la estatura podía casi asegurar que la chica era Asui.

—¿Asui Tsuyu?— alzó su voz mientras se acercaba a la fémina, pero tal parecía que la chica no podía escucharlo —¿Asui? — continuó llamándole sin encontrar respuesta —Tsuyu— se atrevió a tomar su mano para tratar de hacerla reaccionar, al acto la chica se sobresaltó y volteó la mirada para encarar al que perturbó sus pensamientos.

—Shouta...— murmuró el nombre del hombre, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho —Quiero decir, Aizawa-sensei— corrigió inmediatamente, al acto el nombrado suavizó un poco más la mirada, se sentó al lado de la chica y acarició con cariño.

—No es propio de ti tener esos errores ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —el cómo el mayor ignoró el hecho de haberlo llamado por su nombre de pila dio a entender a la chica que Aizawa realmente estaba preocupado por la actitud que había adoptado, suspiró con nerviosismo dispuesta a desahogarse en aquel momento —. Puedes contarme lo que sea, no solo soy tu maestro, también soy tu amigo Tsuyu— aquello fue el detonante para que los ojos de Asui comenzaran a derramar lágrimas. Ante aquel suceso el mayor no encontró mejor forma de responder que acariciar la cabeza de la muchacha mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los finos de la contraria. No dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que la chica rana pareció estar preparada para hablar.

—Yo tenía miedo, realmente quería salvar a Baku-chan, pero tenía tanto miedo... me sentí frustrada e impotente y en lugar de apoyar a mis amigos, lo que hice fue ofenderlos. Los traté de la peor manera, les dije cosas muy duras y solo pude alegrarme porque estuvieran bien...— soltó un sollozo a la vez que apretaba el agarre de manos —No sé cómo mirarles a la cara después de haber sido tan cobarde, no sé cómo aceptar los amables gestos que Baku-chan tiene para alegrarnos siendo que no hice nada para intentar salvarlo— alzó la vista para encarar al mayor y desbordar la mayor cantidad de sentimientos con sus lágrimas y voz —No sé cómo seguir sonriendo con ellos cuando fui una cobarde total, ellos no merecen tal hipocresía— deshizo su agarre para arrojarse a los brazos del mayor, quien la estrujó con sentido protector tratando de consolarla.

—Deberías decirlo ¿No lo crees? — acariciaba la espalda de la menor mientras suspiraba con tristeza —No creo que puedas hacer más, pero será suficiente para ellos, después de todo son ellos

.

.

.

Atravesaron la puerta del edificio y al pasar por la sala común se encontraron con un rubio, quien seguramente salía de la cocina ya que traía un vaso con agua en mano, el rubio fijo su vista en los enrojecidos ojos de la chica y chasqueó la lengua en reproche.

—¿Y los demás? — inquirió el moreno al no encontrar en la sala a sus alumnos.

—Arreglando sus estúpidos cuartos— la chica pasó de largo al rubio, al pasar por su lado tan solo pudo susurrar un "lo siento" y subió las escaleras para perderse de la vista de ambos varones.

—Tsuyu estará bien, por si te lo preguntas— soltó el moreno al ver como aquel niño no había dejado de ver el lugar por el que había desaparecido la pequeña.

—Como si me importara esa estúpida rana— volvió a dar un sorbo a su vaso antes de caminar hacia las escaleras —Pero más vale que sea así o me las pagarás— masculló con rabia sin pararse a oír la respuesta del contrario.

—Yo debería decir eso, a fin de cuentas eres tú el causante de sus lágrimas— revolvió su cabello con frustración —Estos niños me van a sacar de quicio... en especial aquellos dos


	8. Preguntas incomodas

—¿Les gusta alguien?

No estaban para hacer ese tipo de preguntas, era bien sabido que en horas libres para estudio individual los jóvenes no se ponían a estudiar, pues porque son jóvenes. Si bien estaban centrados en sus metas, los chicos no podían ser todo estudios y entrenamiento, también querían comportarse como los estúpidos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas que indudablemente eran. Sin embargo esas preguntas no eran las mejores, ni en ese momento en el que deberían estar estudiando, ni en esa vida en la que el "amor" (o algo parecido) era realmente el último punto de interés para todos. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué estaban escuchando atentamente a Ashido inquiriendo por el interés romántico de sus compañeros?

—Siendo sincera, a mí no me gusta nadie en estos momentos, pero mi tipo ideal sin duda sería alguien atractivo, cooperador, amable, audaz, en resumidas cuentas un caballero con todas las letras ¿Y a ustedes? — sonrió pícara la chica dándose cuenta de sus acciones, ninguno podría escapar ahora que ella se había confesado, sería irrespetuoso y prácticamente como si se cavaran la tumba, ya que ella se aseguraría de acosarlos.

Nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna y eso estaba siendo la peor decisión, alguien debía abrir la boca y alejar las intenciones atacantes de la mente de Mina. Alguien debía cambiar ese ambiente, debía darle la vuelta a aquella pegunta, encontrar un camino para salir de aquel campo minado. Una pequeña luz se encontró cuando Momo desvió la mirada un tanto apenada hacía el asiento de cierto pelirrojo.

—Yaoyorozu-chan— llamó la atención la de ojos grandes, tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para acabar con esa conversación satisfaciendo la curiosidad de Mina sin revelar nada importante de ninguno de sus compañeros —¿No crees que el tipo de hombre ideal para cualquiera sería Kirishima-chan o Midoriya-chan o Iida-chan? Digo, has visto mucho a Kirishima-chan durante los entrenamientos, a mí también me intriga verlo, más por su increíble quirk— se disculpó mentalmente con la morena y agradeció que aquella chica fuera lo suficientemente perceptiva para darse cuenta de su plan y ayudarla a zanjar tal asunto. Estaba a punto de retroceder en aquella acción al ver el perturbado rostro de la chica, pero cuando su sonrojo se suavizó al igual que su mirada supo que la contraria había captado la idea.

—Tienes razón Tsuyu-chan, cualquier mujer sería encantada por la sonrisa de Midoriya-kun, la simpatía de Kirishima-kun o la tencidad de Iida-kun ¿No lo crees Ashido-chan? Yo caería rendida ante la sonrisa de Kirishima-kun ¿Tú no?

—Tal vez— se puso a reflexionar un poco —Es cierto que ellos son unos buenos candidatos— admitió con una sonrisa, a la lejanía los nombrados estaban sonrojados por los cumplidos que recibían de sus compañeras. Eso estaba bien, la chica rana lo había logrado, ahora sus amigas debían apoyar aquel punto diciendo algún nombre al azar de otro chico y se librarían; ya solo quedarían por librarse los chicos, suponía que ya hallarían alguna forma.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta Kirishima, Yaoyorozu?— esa pequeña pregunta expuesta por aquel chico bicolor solo hizo enardecer los deseos de chisme de la pelirosa. Tsuyu maldijo el momento en el que Todoroki se atrevió a alzar la voz, ahora era prácticamente imposible salir de ese campo de batalla sin perder algunos secretos.

—¿Eh? N-no, no sé a qué te refieres Todoroki-kun

—¿Acoso estás celoso Todoroki-chan? — debía salvar a sus compañeras y en especial a Momo, aún si eso significaba sacrificar a los chicos.

—Cierto, cierto— Mina se acercó al chico con una socarrona risa que asustó a más de uno —¿Por qué tanto interés en saber quién le gusta a Yaomomo? ¿Acaso te gusta a ti? ¿Estás celoso de Kirishima? —aunque el rostro del joven no lo demostrara, se sentía profundamente acosado en aquella situación, debía librarse de la insistencia de la joven. Maldijo su propio criterio, pues no había previsto que Tsuyu pudiera ser tan insistente y en cierto modo, tan acosadora.

—En ese caso ¿No deberían estar todas celosas? Digo, mencionaron solo a 3 como sus hombres ideales— ignoró por completo a su compañera y centró su mirada en la de grandes ojos —¿O acaso no te pones celosa porque ninguno de los 3 mencionados te gusta sino alguien más? — sintió la mirada enardecida de aquella chica aún si sus ojos se mantenían inexpresivos, claramente él se estaba disculpando mentalmente con la fémina, pero no podía ser el centro de atención de Ashido. No, no quería decir algo comprometedor hacia sus secretos, que claro que tenía, por favor era un chico en la edad más problemática de todas, tenía que tenerlos, era casi una necesidad.

—¿Quieren acabar ya con esa mierda? Da asco oír cómo se pasan el muerto entre ustedes, cobardes— se alzó la voz del rubio ante el silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente, todos agradecieron la, esta vez sí, oportuna participación de Bakugou en un asunto tan banal.

—¿Tienes algo que decir respecto a esto Bakugou?— el chico se acercó a la de piel rosada con una risa orgullosa, así mismo señaló acusatoriamente a aquellos chicos que discutían antes.

—Sí, ustedes tres son una mierda tratando de zanjar asuntos y todos los demás son una bola de estúpidos que no captaron la mala idea de estos tres idiotas

—¿Y tú eres el héroe que todos necesitamos? Ahora me siento a salvo— escupió con sarcasmo la de grandes ojos, esperaba que el chico se molestara y escupiera algunos improperios para todos dirigir la atención hacia él, evitando que destruyera el salón de clases y así zanjando todo el asunto de golpe; pero obtuvo todo lo contrario.

—Yo sí soy un héroe, así que, de nada; ya me cobraré el servicio en otro momento— veía con soberbia a la chica rana.

—Si tuviera que elegir a quien me salve, preferiría a cualquiera antes que a ti, Baku-chan

—Oh, no seas idiota, en algún momento vas a gritar mi nombre— se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de la chica y verla con autoridad a los ojos —Y te va a gustar

Antes siquiera de que alguien notara hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación Midnight entró en el aula, salvándolos a todos de aquel extraño y sofocante momento. No querían volver a tener esa pregunta en el aire nunca más.


	9. Agradecimiento

El mayor se encontraba en la cocina preparándose un café entre somnolencia y la vista borrosa intentando enfocar las letras de un libro, era una perfecta mañana de domingo. Sin más escándalo que el cantar de los pajarillos, sin la presencia molesta de mocosos ruidosos y sin los albortos de aquel desastroso rubio; sí, era una mañana perfecta.

Con café en mano se dispuso a seguir leyendo su libro en la comodidad del sofá, era placentero tener todo ese espacio en completa paz; realmente agradecía que sus alumnos fueran tan jóvenes y ninguno adorara madrugar los domingos.

—Son apenas las siete y tendré esta tranquilidad hasta medio día, así que a disfrutar— dejó aún lado su bebida y se recostó en el sofá mientras como niño emocionado pasaba las hojas de su grueso libro.

—¿En ese caso debo retirarme Aizawa-sensei?— con aquella dulce voz el moreno se levantó de golpe para encontrarse con la figura de una pequeña chica con un ramo de flores. Era como ver una pintura, así lo creyó el mayor; el sol inundando la habitación y pintando un leve rubor el rostro de la chica, la ventana abierta que dejaba entrar un leve viento que le acariciaba el bello vestido y cabello haciéndola verse más efímera, aquel ramo de flores aún con rocío en los pétalos que invitaban a acercarte a descubrir sus olores... sin duda parecía una bella pintura.

—Tsuyu— suspiró el nombre de la chica mientras se levantaba a encontrarse de frente con la fémina.

—¿Debo retirarme Aizawa-sensei?

—¿Qué? — el hombre pareció volver en sí y recordó sus palabras —No, claro que no— negó inmediatamente, para luego carraspear y volver a su personalidad habitual —Veo que te has despertado temprano Asui-san

—Sí, fui a comprar esto para usted— le extendió el ramo invitando al mayor a que lo tomase —Es para agradecerle

—¿Agradecer qué? — realmente no entendía el gesto de la muchacha, pero eso no le impedía aceptarlo y con gusto a decir verdad.

—Por haberme consolado aquella vez en el aula— ahora lo recordaba, cuando vio a la pequeña llorar. Realmente nunca se imaginó que la chica fuera a agradecerle de aquel modo—. Muchas gracias por todo Aizawa-sensei— y sin previo aviso la chica se acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo que si bien el azabache no correspondió como se esperaría, sí acarició la cabecita de la menor con cierto atisbo de ternura.

—No hay nada que agradecer Asui-san, ya te lo había dicho, no solo soy tu profesor, también soy tu amigo, el de todos mis estudiantes— la chica rana se separó del mayor y asintió de buena manera. Entre murmuros de alegría el mayor se excusó con la joven alegando colocar las flores en agua en su cuarto. Se despidieron y el hombre se perdió por el pasillo ante la sonrisa de la menor.

Un fuerte golpe hizo saltar a la chica para voltearse y enfrentar al culpable de tal agresión, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con cierto rubio, de la mano de una sartén y con el ceño fruncido como si hubiera estado en la misma habitación con Mineta por 10 horas.

—Baku-chan ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—Ayúdame— dicto autoritario mientras jalaba a la chica hacia la cocina.

—¿Para qué me quieres?

—Es un maldito fastidio hacer el desayuno para 20 personas así que tendrás que ayudarme— casi que la aventó dentro de la cocina y le pasó una bolsa llena de zanahorias, que seguramente debería pelar.

—Deberías pedirlo de mejor manera, así de antipático nadie querrá estar cerca de ti

—¡¿Me vas a ayudar o no, tú estúpida rana?!— la chica hizo como realmente lo estaba meditando, a la perspectiva del rubio estaba tardando horrores en aceptar ayudarlo y eso solo lo desesperaba haciendo que sus dedos empezaran a producir chispas.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré— se dignó a decir antes de que el chico bomba terminara por estallar y destruyera la cocina. Un largo tiempo había pasado desde que empezaron con los preparativos para el desayuno, se había instalado un silencio que no era para nada incómodo para ninguno de los dos, y este tan solo era interrumpido por breves instrucciones que daba el joven Katsuki; Tusyu pudo haber estado en ese ambiente todo el tiempo que durase su estancia ahí, pero increíblemente el rubio quería romper ese silencio.

—Oye rana— llamó la atención de la muchacha, que con un ligero ruido le indicó que podía continuar —¿No crees que es impropio que una alumna le regale flores a un viejo tan cerca del 14 de febrero?

—No, no lo creo ¿Por qué?

—Yo creo que es estúpido, además ¿Qué hombre desearía recibir flores de regalo? Yo preferiría algo más normal

—¿Qué es eso normal que preferirías?

—No sé, cosas como galletas o chocolates— hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Tsuyu parecía debatirse algo, o así lo captó el chico mientras observaba de reojo a la menor.

—Está bien, puede que lo haga

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te re-

—¡Esto es delicioso! — el rubio no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando oyó la estruendosa voz de alguno de los chicos detrás de él, se volteó para encarar a un alegre Denki que probaba el aderezo que estaba en alguno de los tantos platos.

—¡Maldita batería andante! ¡Quita tus asquerosos dedos de la comida, retrasado! — comenzaba a lanzar explosiones al pikachu para alejarlo de la cocina, mientras la de grandes ojos solo reía divertida por aquella escena.


	10. ¿Los delincuentes coquetean?

—Diablos ¿Por qué gritan tanto? — se quejó Denki ante los sonoros gritos femeninos provenientes del interior del edificio. Tras un conflicto entre los chicos durante el entrenamiento estos fueron castigados por Aizawa con dos semanas de completa limpieza del jardín de los dormitorios y sus aledaños—. Me siento muy atacado

—Es mejor que no te quejes Kaminari-kun, ni siquiera los que fueron arrastrados a esto se están quejado— contrarrestó Ojiro viendo con cierto atisbo de culpabilidad a aquellos cuatro chicos que nada tenían que ver en aquella travesura—. Realmente lo sentimos chicos

—No, no hay problema, somos compañeros, hay que apoyarnos— atinó a decir con cierta vergüenza el de pecas, teniendo al de lentes asintiendo después de sus palabras.

—Está bien, me desestreso con la limpieza

—Por mi parte no hay nada mejor que quisiera hacer después de la comida— acentuaron los otros dos nombrados, Todoroki y Tokoyami, haciendo menos pesado el cargo de culpabilidad del resto de chicos.

—Gracias chicos, por cierto ¿Dónde está Bakugou y por qué no está trabajando con nosotros?

—El recibió el peor castigo por parte de Aizawa-sensei— recitó con algo de nerviosismo el joven Midoriya al recordar el rosotro de demonio del profesor cuando dictaba la sentencia del rubio.

—Sí, debe acompañar a las chicas en todas las actividades que hagan y si se atreve a dañarlas con explosiones su castigo se incrementará, una semana por cada reclamo de las chicas— se rio con ganas Kaminari mientras imaginaba al joven Katsuki llevando las bolsas de compra de todas las muchachas sin ofenderlas ni explotar, realmente una imagen difícil de digerir.

—Sabiendo como es Bakugou no creo que pueda soportarlo más de unos cuantos minutos

—Ese tipo está muerto, solo no se ha dado cuenta— todos se atrevieron a reír con ganas a sabiendas que el rubio no los escucharía y por ende no tomaría represalias contra ellos.

Ya dentro de los dormitorios, específicamente en la sala común, las chicas se encontraban viendo un capítulo de una novela muy popular en aquellos momentos. Todas las chicas parecían haber sido conquistadas con aquellos dos protagonistas que se debatían el amor de la torpe chica de turno. Los dulces gritos de enternecimiento, cada que había una ligera escena de coqueteo por parte de los hombres, se empezaba a hacer permanente en aquel ambiente y en medio de todo ello se hallaba el joven Bakugou; sintiendo como su, casi, nula paciencia se acababa más rápido de lo que había planeado. Incluso Aizawa se habría apiadado de él al verlo en tal dilema.

Lo único que lo mantenía aún con las manos en los bolsillos era que se encontraba sentado entre las dos chicas más calmadas de aquel grupo, de su lado izquierdo se encontraba Jirou que apenas y se ruborizaba con algo de alegría cuando el chico de su elección daba coqueteos a esa protagonista que solo servía para la autoinserción. Y del lado derecho se encontraba Asui, quien tan solo parecía abrir un poco más sus grandes ojos cuando algo interesante pasaba en la pantalla. Ninguna de las dos le perturbaba en extremo con sus reacciones ante lo que él catalogó como una estupidez de mocosas con las hormonas alborotadas, no podía decir los mismos halagos de la de piel rosácea, la mocosa invisible y de la cara redonda; quienes, sin importarle su salud mental, gritaban a todo pulmón estupideces de un vomitivo romance de colegiala.

—¡¿Quieren apagar esa mierda?! ¡Voy a vomitar si sigo viendo tal porquería! — ya fuera de sus cabales, el rubio terminó por gritarles a las chicas cuando ellas chillaron ante la imagen del "rudo" de la serie sonrió ladinamente hacia la pantalla.

—¡Cállate, solo estás celoso! — le escupió Ashido sin siquiera voltear la mirada para no perderse ni un segundo de la expresión traviesa del joven en la pantalla.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Me caga su programa estúpido! ¡Solo no destruyo la maldita televisión porque no quiero ver sus jodidos rostros por más tiempo! — escupió con odio mientras asestaba su pie de una manera violenta en el suelo.

—¡¿Y tú crees que te queremos aquí?! ¡Solo arruinas nuestro buen humor!

—¡Cállate maldita alíen! — por alguna razón los insultos de Bakugou estaban más flojos, como no queriendo decirlos, así que las chicas aprovecharon para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina al rubio.

—¿No puedes actuar como un caballero por una vez en tu vida? O espera, se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con Bakugou, no con un hombre decente

—Me importa una mierda ser decente para ti rosadita

—Y es por eso que siempre tienes problemas, bien te mereces el odio de las chicas Bakugou— se atrevió a decir la castaña al ver la valentía de Mina, el chico solo podía gruñir con soslayo.

—Ciertamente, no puedo más que coincidir. Es decir, en estás series que vemos siempre hay un chico rudo, podría decir que hasta irritable como lo es Bakugou-kun... pero esos chicos son más apacibles y más dulces que tú, Bakugou-kun— increíblemente continuó con el ataque Momo, el joven "agredido" tan solo tenía el rostro rojo de la impotencia, al no poder mandarlas a volar con una explosión.

—Ya sabes, Yaomomo, esas historias son falsas... tal parece que los delincuentes siempre serán delincuentes— agregó con una sonrisa traviesa la rockera.

—Qué triste, es por eso que Bakugou nunca podría conseguir novia— se rio la chica invisible invitando a las demás a secundarla y al muchacho a mascullar improperios.

—¡¿Yo para qué mierdas quiero una niña llorona que me esté jodiendo todo el tiempo?!

—Es por ese vocabulario que no eres popular con las chicas Baku-chan— suspiró la chica rana, hasta ahora callada ante la escena, para luego voltear a ver con cierta "tristeza" al rubio —Que mal que los delincuentes siempre sean delincuentes, haces quedar en mal a todos los actores que tienen un papel que se parece a ti— todas las chicas aceptaron haciendo crispar aún más los nervios del muchacho, se estaban aprovechando en sobremedida de su aparente inmunidad.

—¡Cállate maldita rana! ¡Sus estúpidos chicos no existirían en la vida real nunca! ¡Y si existieran serían jodidamente ridículos! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio coquetearía de un modo tan infantil y mierdero!

—¿Y tú qué sabes de coqueteos? Dudo que en tu vida hayas siquiera mantenido miradas con alguna chica— le contradijo Hagakure, realmente esperando que el chico mantuviera la calma y no las atacara, aunque siendo Bakugou una bomba de tiempo nunca se sabía.

—Exacto, seguro que ni siquiera sabes que es el coquetear— agregó Ashido divertida, mientras todas la secundaban con algo de nerviosismo, se estaban metiendo en territorio peligroso, quien sabe cuánto durarían a salvo.

—No creo que los delincuentes coqueteen Ashido-chan— la de ojos grandes vio de reojo al malhumorado rubio —De todos modos, incluso si lo intenta sería un fracaso— y supieron que ese había sido el final cuando sintieron al atacado levantarse de golpe y posicionarse enfrente de la muchacha, Asui cerró por instinto los ojos esperando una horda de improperios o en el peor de los casos el fuerte calor de una explosión. Más sin embargo ninguna de estas llegó, en cambió lo que obtuvo fue un tacto un poco rudo y caliente, pero sorpresivamente reconfortante, en sus mejillas, aunado de los gritos de sorpresa medio ahogados por parte de sus compañeras.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ardientes ojos rojos del chico, estaba agachado hasta quedar a una altura considerable para que sus miradas se encontraran sin darle la oportunidad de rechazar esos ojos. Tenía acorralada su cara, con una mano sujetaba su pequeña cara, apretando sus mejillas, con las yemas de sus dedos; calientes al tacto, seguramente los había calentado lo suficiente para no dañarla. Acercó un poco más el rostro de la chica al propio antes de abrir la boca.

—¿Realmente quieres que intente coquetear? No te va a gustar— su voz salió un tanto ronca después del largo silencio que se había instaurado, se relamió los labios mientras veía con soberbia como los ojos de la chica se perturbaban un poco —Te va a encantar— y con el orgullo por los cielos salió riendo de la habitación dejando a todas las chicas en shock y aún más al ver como a la pequeña Tsuyu se le subían los colores y empezaba a tartamudear el nombre del rubio.


	11. Él no

—¿Desde cuándo Tsuyu-chan se lleva tan bien con Kirishima-kun?— inquirió la castaña al ver como su amiga estaba sentada al lado de aquel pelirrojo y al mismo tiempo compartía mesa con Sero, el chico electricidad, Mina y el explosivo Bakugou, quien curiosamente no se encontraba irritado con la nueva presencia cerca de él.

—Creo que han empezado a frecuentarse desde que empezamos a vivir en los dormitorios— agregó igual de sorprendido el de pecas, aunque feliz por ver a sus amigos convivir tan bien.

—¿Habrá sido por aquella vez que Tsuyu-chan lloró enfrente de Kirishima-kun?

—Quizá, pero me alegra ver que sus diferencias se arreglaron, además miren a Bakugou, no parece nada molesto a pesar de todo— agregó Iida viendo con una sonrisa victoriosa la aparente paz que reinaba en aquella escena.

—Quizá por fin será el momento en el que Kacchan se empezará a abrir a los demás— anunció el de pecas, un poco más para sí que para aquellos que le escuchaban esperanzados, vislumbraron el tierno momento en el que aquel pelirrojo limpió la comisura de los labios de la pequeña al estar manchada con algo de jalea. Sin embargo esa tierna escena no perduró, inmediatamente el joven Kirishima tuvo que proteger con su cuerpo a la pequeña para evitar que saliera herida por las explosiones que se atrevió a asestar el rubio.

—Creo que hablaste demasiado pronto Deku-kun— suspiró cansada, y algo preocupada, la de mejillas rosadas por ver como los chicos intentaban detener a Bakugou, mientras Kirishima inquiría por el bienestar de la chica mientras le checaba todo el cuerpo en búsqueda de heridas.

—¡Suéltala y pelea conmigo Kirishima malnacido! ¡Y ustedes suéltenme hijos de puta! — gritaba enardecido el chico bomba lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra sin importarle nada ni nadie.


	12. ¿Por qué él?

— ¡Ahora saquen un papelito! — gritó alegre la de mejillas rosadas invitando a sus compañeros a acercarse a aquella tómbola y sacar un pedazo de papel. Algunos estaban de buen humor, otros tantos rezaban por no sacar el boleto ganador. Al poco rato se escucharon los suspiros de alivio de muchos y la resignación de otros—. ¿Quiénes han sido los ganadores? — Al acto dos personas alzaron la mano, se trataban de aquel niño refuerzo y la niña rana —Así que en esta ocasión los que harán las compras son Tsuyu-chan y Kirishima-kun

— ¡Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! — alardeó alegre el pelirrojo.

—Pueden hacernos pedidos, pero que sean razonables— agregó Asui captando la atención de todos quienes empezaban a maquinar todo aquello que podrían encargarles a los chicos.

Ya entregada la lista general y las listas individuales de cada integrante de la vivienda, los dos encargados tomaron el dinero para salir del edificio entre lo que parecía ser una charla amigable.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Dónde mierdas se han metido esos dos?! — gritaba con cólera cierto rubio, que desesperadamente aspiraba la sala sin perder de vista la puerta de entrada, esperando fuera abierta en cualquier momento.

—Tranquilízate, Bakugou, son adultos, saben cuidarse solos— replicó alegre Mina sin prestarle mucha atención a la rabieta del muchacho.

—En algo tiene razón Bakugou-kun, ya pasan de las ocho, yo también me estoy preocupando un poco— ante lo mencionado por la morena, el de ojos rojos se alteró. Quizá haya sido por la connotación que puso, sin querer, la chica en sus palabras; o quizá haya sido por alguna otra razón que tan solo Katsuki parecía comprender.

— ¡No puedo terminar la estúpida limpieza sin las bolsas que ellos deben traer! ¡No estoy preocupado por ninguno de los dos, métetelo en la cabeza, maldita mocosa rica!

— ¡Oh! ¿Acaso el niño explosión está preocupado? ¿No es eso tierno?— anunció con voz burlona Kaminari mientras entraba a la sala, acompañado de la risa de Sero. Pronto las risas burlonas de ambos fueron calladas cuando sus cuerpos fueron golpeados con la aspiradora, producto de la ira de Bakugou. Y no solo eso, sino una serie de explosiones que amenazaban con calcinar su rostro se hizo presente, junto a la sádica mirada de aquel rubio que se acercaba con paso tétrico a los aterrados jóvenes.

Sin embargo, y antes de que los rostros de aquellos dos fueran desfigurados, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando que entraran aquellos que se habían ido hace casi diez horas. Tras las bienvenidas y ligeros regaños, propinados por Momo, gracias a lo tarde que llegaron ambos; las compras fueron llevadas al comedor con ayuda de los presentes, aunque el buen ambiente no duró demasiado y todo gracias a una, no tan oportuna, observación.

— ¡Qué bonitos! ¿Estos quién los pidió?— alarmó a los presentes la de rosácea piel, mostrando unos tiernos llaveros a juego, una rana con capucha de dragón y un dragón con capucha de rana. Tanto Asui como Kirishima tomaron su correspondiente llavero para verse con ternura.

—Los compramos para nosotros, los encontramos y nos pareció que sería buena idea tenerlos— sentenció la de grandes ojos con una sonrisa, secundada por el alegre pelirrojo. La ternura inundaba el lugar, pero a cierta chica le pareció curioso lo unidos que parecían aquel par.

— ¿Acaso hay algo entre ustedes Tsuyu-chan?

— ¡Vaya! Sí que vas con todo Kirishima-kun— agregó Kaminari al mismo tiempo que le daba un ligero codazo al mencionado.

—No, en realidad nosotros no…

— ¡¿Y mis malditas bolsas para basura?! — interrumpió de brusca manera el joven Katsuki, haciendo que todos posaran sus miradas en aquel semblante embravecido.

—Ahí están Bakugou— respondió un poco extrañado el pelirrojo por el incontrolable enojo del rubio, que increíblemente estaba siendo más exagerado que de costumbre.

— ¡¿Acaso compraron los filtros de aspiradora?!

—Pero si no nos pidieron filtros…

— ¡¿Qué tan inútiles son?!

—Que importa, si al final ya rompiste la aspiradora, cretino— se quejó en un disimulado tono, sin embargo completamente audible para el rubio.

—Y ahora te romperé la cara, malnacida batería andante— se volteo con la mirada iracunda, entre tanto sus manos comenzaban a producir pequeñas explosiones. Las lágrimas, producto del terror, amenazaban con escapar de los orbes del contrario. Estaba perdido.


	13. ¿Otro?

Los alumnos de la UA eran chicos normales, claros aspirantes a héroes en una escuela especializada para ello, que si bien los instruía para su futuro también los instruía de la forma más clásica que podría tener una institución de educación media superior. Por ende, hacían salidas escolares como la que en ese momento tenían los chicos de la clase A.

El grupo tutorado por Aizawa había atendido a una excursión en un observatorio en donde se les permitía ver la lluvia de estrellas prevista para esa noche, ya después entregarían un reporte acerca de lo visto por equipos.

Hablando de equipos, a Aizawa le molestaba un poco un equipo en especial: el de Bakugou Katsuki, había buscado que en tal formación de 4 alumnos no hubiera forma de que se formaran asperezas con el joven explosivo, que es obvio decir que era algo muy difícil.

El joven rubio compartía lugar con la alegre Hagakure que para no ser intimidada por Katsuki tenía la fortuna de tener al recto de Iida dentro de su equipo y para que el grupo se sintiera un poco más balanceado la siempre optimista de Uraraka se encontraba con ellos. Sí, el profesor Aizawa se sentía ligeramente preocupado de aquellos cuatro, sin embargo, el pasear su vista por los demás equipos le hacía tranquilizar, en especial con el grupo conformado por Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Asui y Kirishima; le apetecía como el grupo más armónico y que menos le causaría problemas.

Con ello en mente dejó que el tiempo pasase, al cabo de un par de horas el cielo se oscureció por completo y los astros brillantes adornaban el firmamento impregnando al ambiente de una paz total... aunque poco le duró aquella sensación. Rápidamente su olfato captó el ardiente aroma del humo provisto del quirk del rubio. La explosión que provino del equipo de, obviamente, Bakugou alertó a todos, inclusive sacó de su letargo a varios de los alumnos que no estaban tan acostumbrados a estar despiertos tan tarde en una noche fría; una de ellas fue Asui que se había quedado adormilada en la espalda del chico cuervo.

Aquello lo notó Aizawa, parecía que no tenía relación alguna la cercanía de los pequeños antropomorfos con el hecho de que Katsuki se dedicara a provocar explosiones medianamente controladas contra el suelo; pero para el mayor aquel pequeño hecho tenía demasiada relación. Desde hacía un tiempo había notado un raro comportamiento en el rubio; en clases le encontraba con la vista perdida en la figura de la pequeña Tsuyu, durante los entrenamientos descubrió que los movimientos del joven por momentos se acoplaban a la forma de combate de la muchacha, le había empezado a tener tantos cuidados de los que Bakugou ni se había percatado.

Inhibió el quirk del rubio para que los chicos cerca de él pudieran sostenerlo, al poco rato terminaron por retenerlo y por precaución casi que lo maniataron, afortunadamente el explosivo Katsuki no protestó al punto de que Erasedhead tuviese que inhibir nuevamente su quirk.

Con la excusa de que Tsuyu y Momo eran las únicas personas a las que Bakugou no atacaba aún bajo sus ataques de ira, fueron estas dos féminas las encargadas de custodiarlo, fue la forma más discreta que tuvo Aizawa de mantener a aquellos dos juntos pensando que la presencia de la chica rana calmaría al rubio, increíblemente así fue. Con la cercanía de aquella chica el humor del de mirada carmesí se normalizó, es más, inclusive podría decir que se había puesto bastante nervioso, si es que era posible aquello.

No es como si el no conociera lo que era el amor, o que no pudiera identificar cuando alguien gustaba de otro alguien, así que podía decirlo con seguridad.

Katsuki gustaba de Tsuyu.

El chico más problemático se había enamorado y parecía que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de ello.

Su trabajo sería más complicado, ese par de niños le estaban causando muchos problemas.

.

.

.

**_He vuelto!!! No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda(?) estaba en la universidad D': pero por fin tengo vacaciones uwu así que espero poder terminar esta colección de cortos y empezar con las otras 2 historias Katsuyu que tengo en lista, que enserio quiero hacer, van a estar buenas jajajaja por otro lado, ya me atrasé con BnHA, así que no sé que cambios hayan tenido Bakugou y Tsuyu :'c por lo cual seguiré basándomeen los personajes como estaban hasta el punto donde Bakugou está en su último día de correctivo (creo cap 215-220)... pero bueno, ya me dejo de tanta palabrería, espero que les haya gustado este cap :3 muchas gracias por leer!_**

**_P.D: olvidé subir aquí la actualización, mañana por la mañana espero poder subir el otro cap :3_**

**_Adiós, nos vemos, se cuidan, chao!_**


End file.
